


Never Let the Cat Out of the Bag

by asguardiiangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Soulless Sam Winchester, animal abuse ig, enjoy :), idk what this is, sam's kinda a dick to dean at first, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asguardiiangel/pseuds/asguardiiangel
Summary: Dean doesn't trust Sam because he knows something's off (doesn't know his souless yet, this is an AU of 6.6, "You Can't Handle the Truth") and sneaks off on his own to deal with a goddess of truth with an obsession with cats. Let's just say Dean can't shut up when he's supposed to, but what's new?also, rated M for language, that's all.





	1. The Truth Hurts

"Thanks a lot." the man thanks the dental hygienist, walking away to call his brother.

"Hey, Sam. Anything from Marathon Man?" was asked over the phone.

"Not exactly. He hung himself in his cell before I could get to him." 

"Yikes." his brother replied.

"But, uh Dean, he was definitely involved. Just got the scoop from his assistant."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's say the stuff his patient was confessing to --" Sam pauses, fixing his blazer, "I'd have murdered him, too." 

"So, root canal and Russian roulette-- both of 'em. It's like they were cursed, right? I mean, people are just compelled to puke the truth all over 'em?" Dean inquired. 

"Oh, getting hit with the ugly truth, 'til you go postal? I'd call that a curse. Do me a favor, I'm going back to the morgue to check out the body. Why don't you take the dentist's office, see what you see?"

"Yeah. No problem." Dean responded.


	2. The Dentist's Office

Later that day, Dean snuck in to check out the crime scene. He dragged his eyes over the bloodied chair, and pools of the thick red fluid. He decided to look through the office. There's a saxophone on the credenza. Dean picks up a pack of reeds, then grabs a receipt from Harry's House of Horns. Dean remembers seeing the shop's name at another victim's house, on Jane Patterson's calendar. Next stop, Harry's House of Horns.


	3. Harry's House of Horns

"Jane and Dr. Conley. I heard. Awful. What do I have to do with it?" Harry asked, Dean now at the shop.

"Honestly? You're the only thing they have in common. Did they say anything to you before they, uh...?" Dean asked the short gray-haired man.

"Sorry. Not really." Harry replied regretfully.

"Right. Ah, I was just fishing. Thanks." Dean turns away and starts to walk out.

"Hey, by the way, how 'bout my horn?" he asked, and the stocky man looks over his shoulder.

"Right. Yeah. We're -- we're working on it." Dean says, giving a smile to hide his anxiety.

"Well, I hope so. Thing's one in a billion." Dean turns back fully.

"What, uh, what makes it one in a billion again?" he asked. Harry pulls out an album.

"It's a museum piece. And near as anyone can tell, about a thousand years old." Harry shows Dean a photo of the instrument.

"Where's it from?"

"No one knows."

"When did it get swiped?"

"About... two weeks ago--" he pauses, and an expression, a mixture of surprise and awe spread across his face, "same day Jane died."


	4. He Puts the Ass in Cas

Dean races back to the motel, and pours himself a glass of whiskey. He has an entry about Gabriel's Horn of Truth up on his laptop.

"Castiel? Hello? Possible loose nuke down here, angelic weapon. Kinda your department," he says after draining the glass, closing his laptop, and standing up to get more of the liquid, "You hear that, Cas?" he asks, raising his voice. Castiel appears in front of Dean, and Dean stares angrily.

"Are you kidding me? I have been on red alert about Sam, and you come for some stupid horn?!" he yells.

"You asked me to be here, and I came." Cas responds calmly.

"I, I've been asking you to be here for days, you dick!"

"I didn't come about Sam because I have nothing to offer about Sam." the angel said, abashed.

"Well, that's great, because for all we know, he's just a gift wrap for Lucifer." Dean growled.

"No he's... he's not Lucifer." Castiel grabs the bottle of whiskey.

"And how do you know that?" he demands. Cas refilled Dean's glass.

"If Lucifer escaped the cage, we'd feel it."

"Well, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Dean. I'm sorry." Cas apolgizes, looking at Dean regretfully.

"What happened to you, Cas? You used to be human, or at least like one." Dean asked, dissapointed in his angelic friend.

"I'm at war. Certain...," Cas looks down sadly, "regrettable things are now required of me."

"And Gabriel's Horn of Truth? That's a real thing?"

"You've seen it?"

"We think it's in town. Something's forcing people..." there's a sound of wings fluttering. Castiel left Dean alone with his whiskey.

"Oh, well, you're welcome!" Dean takes a swig, and whips around at the sound of wings from behind him.

"It isn't the Horn of Truth." Castiel states.

"What are you talking about? You were gone for like two seconds. Where did you look?"

"Everywhere."

"Right. Well, nice seeing you, anyway." Dean says, venom dripping from his voice.

"Dean."

"What?" Dean snarled.

"About your brother. I... I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do want to help. I'll make inquiries." Castiel dissapears with another flutter.

"Yeah. Thanks." Dean grumbles, before taking another swig.


	5. Liar Liar, Sammy's Pants are on Fire

Dean suits up and meets up with Sam at Corey's building. Dean runs into Sam on the stair as he's walking down.

"Hey, where you been? I found something." Sam asked.

"It can wait. We got to talk." Dean demands.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asks, as they walk back downstairs.

"There's a few things I want to ask you, and, uh, you're gonna tell me the truth."

"Uh, yeah, Dean. Of course. What are you talking about?" Sam pauses, before realizing. "Whoa. Are you saying you're..."

"I asked for the truth. And you know what? I'm getting it. So, like I said, I have a few questions for you. When that vamp attacked me, why did you just stand there?" Dean asked. Sam falter, thinking of a lie to tell his brother. He adds in the puppy dog eyes to make it even more convincing.

"I-I didn't. I froze." Sam said, voice dramatically thick.

"You froze? You have been Terminator since you got back."

"I dont know. Shock?" Sam pauses again, sighing heavily. "And then it was too late. I feel terrible about it. Believe me. Dean... I can't lie here. Do you really think I would let something like that happen on purpose? You're my brother. H-how could you even --" Dean studies Sam closely, looking in his eyes for any hint of a lie.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry. I...I thought -- I thought I saw something. I... I guess I was wrong. It's just been a really, really bad day." Dean says, his eyes watering. He scrubs his hand across his forehead in exhaustion. He's still not conviced, and doesn't trust Sam at all.

"Hey. It's okay. I got your back, all right? I always have."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean exaperates. Sam turns, and his expression goes blank as he walks down the stairs.


	6. I Just Want the Friggin Truth

Dean heads down to a local joint for a drink.

"Another one?" the bartender asks.

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm working." Dean's phone rings, a call from Sam.

"Hey, what's up?" the older brother asked.

"All the bodies are gone." the youngest responded.

"What do you mean, they just vanished?"

"That's what the coroner said. But I got a lead. One of the missing bodies, she died a whole week before everybody else."

"Suicide?"

"Reported as a car accident, but no reason it couldn't have been."

"So that would make her our patient zero, right?"

"I'm thinking maybe. Whatever got this whole curse thing rolling started with her. I'm at her place now, corner of Burnham and 159th."

"Yeah, give me 10." Dean said, before hanging up. Dean exhales heavily, rubbing his scruff anxiously.

"You know what? I will have that other one." he tells the bartender.

"Thought you were working." she chuckled.

"I am working up to it." Dean responds, rubbing his eyes.

"You okay."

"No, not really." she refills his glass.

"On me. Anything else I can get you?" she asks.

"I'd just like the freakin' truth." Dean has a weird sensation as if the world froze but it was over as fast as it had come.

"But I'll settle for another one." he says, recovering.

"Sometimes I think I can't get pregnant 'cause God knows my marriage is a sham. Why'd I say that?" she pauses, while Dean stares. "I mean, I've been snorting oxy all day. Why'd I say that?" Dean sighs heavily.

"I'm pretty sure I know. I've got to go. Thank you." he says before getting up. Dean is about to walk out when a busty young woman stops him.

"I'm sitting like this so you'll look at my breasts. I just bought them. I need a lot of attention." she giggles.

"Good luck with that." he responds, furrowing his brow, then walking away, only to back up again for another peek. He smiles devilishly at her, and she beams brightly in return. Once outside, Dean calls an older man named Bobby, while walking down to the Impala.

"Hey, anything your itchin' to tell me?" he asks Bobby.

"Not really. Sorry to disappoint." the man responded.

"Ah, that's all right. I'm just testing a theory."

"Well, I'm here hittin' the books while drinking a nice glass of milk, while watching "Tori and Dean"." Bobby informed him.

"Wh-wait, w-who and Dean?" Dean asked, stopping front of his baby.

"Tori Spelling. I'm a huge fan. Girl's a real talent."

"Oh, I guess it does work over the phone." Dean chuckled.

"You know what else? I get a pedicure once in a while-- this nice Vietnamese joint." Bobby takes off his boots, inspecting his feet.

"Okay. Okay, please stop." Dean begs.

"This one gal, Nhung Phuong -- her name means "velvet Phoenix". Tiny thing, but the grip on her. She starts on my toes, and I feel like I am gonna --" Dean cuts him off.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, come on, ma -- now I'm scarred for life. Thank you." Dean says sarcastically.

"I never told anyone that. Why am I telling you? Maybe 'cause you're my favorite. Although, Sam's a better hunter. Lately, anyway," Bobby pauses, a confused look on his face, "whoa, why the hell am I tellin' you this?!"

"Because I'm cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yes."

"How is it... that half the time you clean a mess, you end up dirty?" Bobby groans.

"Actually, this might be the best thing that's happened to me in a while." Dean beams.

"What do you mean? Dean... Dean, what damn fool move are you about to --" Bobby growled.

"I gotta go."

"Okay. But did you know my first girlfriend turned out to be a --"

"No, no! Mnh-mnh. Mnh-mnh." Dean shakes his head emphatically.

(we're skipping lisa's part bc i dislike lisa vv much.)


	7. Cheshire Cat Smiles

Dean wipes down the cat skull that Sam had found while searching Corey's place.

"So this was the chick's pet?" Dean asked, sitting to join Sam at a small table in their hotel room.

"Well she was obsessed." Sam replies

"I think you mean crazy?" Dean says, curling his lip up in disgust. Sam takes the cat skull from him.

"All right, so cat skull, uh, grains-of-paradise seed, devil's shoestring. Mix 'em well, you got yourself a summoning spell." Dean looks up at Sam.

"Demon?" Sam scoffs, turns his laptop to face Dean, showing him a webpage about Veritas, Goddess of Truth.

"God. Corey was so desperate for the truth about her boyfriend's cheating heart, she went digging around. Nothing panned out, so she went looking for a different kind of help." 

"Opened a door she couldn't close." Dean sighed.

"Yeah. Now anyone in town who asks aloud for the truth invokes Veritas. And she doesn't just give it to you. She slams you with it until you kill yourself and she gets her tribute." 

"So, all that "tribute" vanishing from the morgue. What do you think, uh, Soylent Green situation?" Dean asks.

"Gods got to eat, too. Which means we got to take her out or you're on the menu." Sam says.

"All right, well, what do we know besides crazy cat lady?"

"Well, dogs are her Achilles heel."

"Naturally."

"And she was a pretty hands-on goddess back in the day. She was known for turning liars into cats occasionally. And, her thing was coming down from the mountain to speak truth to the masses. She wanted more than a tribute. She wanted to be worshipped."

"An attention whore." Dean quipped.

"If you want to put it that way." Sam chuckled.

"And what is the 21st-century version of speaking truth to the masses?" Sam cocks his head. Dean takes the computer and bringing up the website for the local news. He shows his little brother Ashley Frank, a newscaster with her own show called 'Frank Talk'.

"So you really think this God is slumming as some farm-league Diane Sawyer?"

"Eh, call it a hunch."

"Alright, well I'm gonna hit the shower." Sam says.

"Aight." Once Sam's in the shower, Dean grabs his keys, and drives to the television studio where they film 'Frank Talk'. He didn't trust Sam, so he'd rather do this solo. He sneaks into the small room to review raw footage. Dean drags his eyes across the many screens, when a spots a thumbnail of footage. He plays it. Ashley is shown standing outside a house. A large dog starts barking at her, in the background. Her eyes slide to the side to look at the dog, when her eyes start to glow. Dean pauses it, and squints.

"Bingo."

Dean's phone vibrates, a message from Sam pops up. 

Sam: 'Where are you?'

Dean: 'Following a lead. Be back in a bit.'

Dean sneaks back outside, and sits in the Impala until he sees Ashley come out of her office and into her red convertible. He follows her until she pulls up into the driveway of an enormous, modernist home. He parks nearby, before dipping a knife into dog's blood that he had collected. Ashley is ascending her staircase, Dean picks the lock and enters a minimalistic living room. He looks around and then is distracted by a cat who meows. The cat sprints downstairs, and Dean follows. He finds a mosaic of the goddess, which looks exactly like the one depicted on the website. He follows the cat into another room. It's a gruesome sight. The cat is now munching on a bloody, mutilated human corpse lying on a gurney. A gutted, bleeding torso hangs in the middle of the room. The body of the dentist lies on another gurney. 

"You're just in time for dinner." Veritas snickers. Dean whirls around to see Ashley, now dressed in a goddess' raiment. She waves her hand, sending Dean hurtling into the hanging torso. He falls to the floor, unconscious. Dean wakes up to find he is tied up now, and is startled by the bloody torso hanging over him. 

"Mm. Sit tight." she purrs. She opens the dentist's mouth and reaches in with pinchers.

"The tongue... is the tastiest part. It's where the lies roll off." she says, pulling the tongue from the dentist. She takes a bite. Dean, sickened, closes his eyes.

"Mmm. Mmm! Well, Dean, let's talk about your track record. I mean, I've seen liars before, but you? Gold standard." Veritas puts the tongue down, and walks away.

"Point of professional pride." Dean replies.

"Now, Dean, I wouldn't be so cocky. You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right?" she says, now standing in front of him.

"Nah, but I bet your gonna tell me, right?" he sneers. She chuckles. 

"You really shouldn't be so rude to a goddess. You know what I could do to you?" Dean falters, his pulse rising.

"I could turn you into a roach," she says bending down, "and crush you with my foot." she whispers in his ear. Dean stares at her with an expression that was 95 percent anger, 5 percent fear. 

"Because that's all you are. A roach." she bites her lip satisfied. 

"Bite me!" Dean yells. She draws back her arm and punches him. Hard. He breathes heavily, spitting out blood to the side, and then smiles cockily. 

"That all you got?" he chuckles, smiling even wider. She bites down on her tongue. He wasn't taking her very seriously, and it made her angry. She leaps on top of him, almost seductively, but aggressively pins his neck to the pillar he was tied up on.

"This is some serious shit. So, stop grinning like the Cheshire cat." she growls. Her face brightens suddenly.

"Oh, that is purrrfect. Man, I haven't done this in a milliena, but should suffice for a lowlife such as you. A stray wondering from town to town, believing he is bettering a world that cannot be bettered." she says lightly.

"Is that your all gonna do? Talk me down? Because trust me, I do that myself enough for the both of us." he smirks.

"Awh poor Dean-o. Let's throw a pity party! News flash, everyone goes through shit. You're not special. And this conversation is boring me." she snaps her fingers and everything goes dark.


	8. He Let the Cat Out of the Bag smh

There's a delicate knock at the door. Sam sits up stiffly, sliding his gun from underneath his pillow. He stalks over to the door, and holds the gun against the door, just in case. He opens it slowly to reveal, who he didn't know at the moment was, Veritas.

"Yes?" he asks gruffly.

"Don't let the cat out of the bag." she shoves a (yowling) bag into Sam's hand, winks, before walking off to her car. She drives away and Sam just stares. Holding up the bag to investigate, he sets the bag down on the bag. A surprisingly large cat barrels out and falls face first onto the ground off the bed. It growls in pain before maneuvering itself onto its butt, almost human-like. It rubs its nose like to ease the pain. Sam's just more lost now.

"Uh, hey, you got any I.D? Maybe I can get you back to your family." Sam looks at the cat skeptically, its still on its ass. The cat stares, seeming disturbed. He picks it up, and doesn't find a collar or anything. Sam lugs the big cat over to the door. He swings it open.

"Sorry, my life is not for a cat. Bye, buddy." and with that he throws the cat down, and slams the door in its face. Now, it's about 2 A.M, and sure Sam doesn't sleep much anymore, but even when your not sleeping, a cat yowling at the top of its lungs really isn't the best thing in the world. Sam marches over to the door, swinging it back open to the smirking cat.

"What the fuck do you think your doing, cat?" but before he could finish the cat bolted under the bed. He groaned loudly, getting under his stomach to look under Dean's bed. The pale sandy feline pressed itself up against the wall. Two huge green eyes stared back at Sam.

"Fine, you can chill under there. I need to find my brother anyway." Sam says sourly. The cat meows loudly in response, and Sam just raised a brow before shaking his head.

'Stop talking to the cat. Dean might know where the monster is, I gotta find him.' Sam thought determinedly. He dialed his brother's number, and held it up to his ear. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hey, Dean, where are yo-" Sam's interrupted.

"Hello, Sam." A female voice purrs over the phone.

"Well, you're obviously not my brother, so who might I have the pleasure of talking to?" Sam asked, seething inside but talking calmly.

"You might refer to me as a monster, something that goes bump in the night, a bad guy. But, I'm no bad guy, a girl needs her tributes." she says.

"Goddess?"

"Ding ding ding. You get a prize!"

"Speaking of dinging, your the one who left the cat at my doorstep. I recognize your voice. Why?"

"Let's not speak of me. Let's talk about you. You lie constantly, Sam, as your brother says, it's a point of professional pride. But there's something off about you. I noticed right away."

"And what would that be?" his eyes narrowing, trying to anticipate her next words.

"FBI? Right? Agent Plant?"

"Yes. And?"

"You just lied. To me."

"What, you want to speak to the boss?"

"Quit it, Sam Winchester. I know all about you and your brother."

"Speaking of, where is that son of a bitch?"

"Dean? We're playing a little game of cat and mouse right now."

"Okay, lady what's with all the cat idioms?" there's a chuckle over the phone.

"Kinda my thing." Finally, Sam realizes.

"Veritas."

"Well done, you're a smart cookie."

"What'd you do with my brother?" he growled.

"Like you care. You don't give a shit about him. You just think that wherever he is, I am." Sam doesn't respond. "Well your wrong. He's not with me. In fact, he's a lot closer than you think."

"What does that even mean?"

"Whoop, cat got my tongue." she hangs up.

"Goddamn it." The cat sneaks out from under the bed, and starts to scratch at the bottom of Sam's jeans.

"What do you want, you stupid cat?" Sam asks, kicking the cat away.

"Mrrrowww." The cat replied angrily, and digs in Sam's flesh deeper this time.

"Bitch, aghhh." Sam squeals, grabbing the squirming cat and throwing it into the motel's bathroom. The cat yowled, and continued for another 20 minutes, before it mysteriously stopped. Sam opened the door, to reveal the cat sitting on top of the toilet, something scratched into the drywall above it.  
'dean' was scribbled messily.

"Needed something to keep you busy?" he asked plaintively.

The cat jumped up on the tank, and started pawing, no pointing, at the name. Sam just frowned, screwing up his face in confusion.  
"You are one weird fucking cat." Sam comments. The cat just yowled.


	9. Dean hates Burlap Sacks

Dean wasn't sure how Veritas had managed to fit him into a burlap sack, and he wasn't exactly sure that it _was_ a burlap bag because it was pitch black, but he could tell that wherever he was in a car. He could feel the rumble of the engine throughout the car. He stay silent so she wouldn't Before long, he could feel the rumbling stop, as they had reached their destination. 

'What the hell is going on?' Dean thought to himself. The car door whines as Veritas opens the door, and grabs the bag Dean's in. That's when he started to protest. 

"Let me out bitch!" he tried to yell but it wasn't a human voice he heard, it was an animalistic yowl. 

'What'd she do to my voice?' Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when Veritas knocked on a door. Maybe this guy could help him.

"Yes?" a gruff voice asks. 

'Sam?' Dean starts to yell (or tries to), and attempts to get out of the sack.

"Don't let the cat out of the bag." What was it with her and cat expressions? Dean squirms harder when he realizes he's passed to Sam. 

'Okay, Dean, you got this. Your gonna charge and hopefully you can maybe rip the sack. 3, 2, 1-' At the exact moment Dean launches himself, Sam undid the drawstring and opened the bag. This results in Dean falling face first onto the carpet of the dusty motel room. Dean cradles himself back onto his butt, and rubs his nose, trying to soothe it. When his eyes adjust to the light, he sees that everything is about 1000x bigger than before.

'What the-' Dean looks around, and meets Sam's eyes. Now his brother is even more of a giant than before. 

'Did everything grow, or did he shrink? Whatever that bitch did, she's going down.' 

"Uh, hey, you got any I.D? Maybe I can get you back to your family." Sam says flatly. 

'What do you mean? Your my only family. Well, that's alive, at least. And might not even Sam so, who knows. Ugh, your getting off track Dean, you gotta find a way to tell him it's you. Jesus, it's hot in here, or is it just me?' Before Dean realizes, he's being manhandled as Sam looks for some kind of tag. Once Sam doesn't find anything, Dean's being carried outside.

'What the fuck S-"

"Sorry, my life is not for a cat. Bye, buddy." Sam throws him down, but Dean doesn't care. He's frozen.

'C-cat? As in throw up and ruin your carpet, shit in a box and make you clean it, that kinda cat? No, I can't be. I'm fucking allergic! Thi-is can't be real. A dream right? I mean, c'mon we've been through some weird things, that whole 'Groundhog Dog' fiasco, meeting Dr. Sexy, basically anything to do with the trickster, but this is a whole 'nother level of insane.' Dean looks down for the first time and instead of his human hands, he find a pair of fluffy pale paws. Everything and everyone within a 5-mile radius heard a obnoxiously high-pitched yowl. It's raining outside, and Dean is drenched. His fur is weighing him down, and he's chilled to the bone. 

"Sammmm. Let me in, please. It's cold out here, and I know you don't know it's me, but it's me. I'm soaked, dude, I think I might freeze." Dean continues to whine and yowl until Sam opens the door. Satisfied that his mission was successful, Dean darts under the bed before can slam the door in his face again.

"What the fuck do you think your doing, cat?" Sam's hazel eyes peek out as he lays on his stomach to get a look at Dean. The younger brother sighs loudly.

"Fine, you can chill under there. I need to find my brother anyway." 

"I'm right here, Sammy!" Dean tried, but all he got was a scowl in response. Dean hears a phone dial tone, Sam was trying to call somebody.

"Hey, Dean, where are yo-" 

"Hello, Sam." Veritas purred over the phone. That bitch had his phone.

"Well, you're obviously not my brother, so who might I have the pleasure of talking to?" Sam asked insipidly.

"You might refer to me as a monster, something that goes bump in the night, a bad guy. But, I'm no bad guy, a girl needs her tributes." she says.

"Goddess?"

"Ding ding ding. You get a prize!" she said venomously.

"Speaking of dinging, you're the one who left the cat at my doorstep. I recognize your voice. Why?"

"Let's not speak of me. Let's talk about you. You lie constantly, Sam, as your brother says, it's a point of professional pride. But there's something off about you. I noticed right away."

"And what would that be?" he growls.

"FBI? Right? Agent Plant?"

"Yes. And?"

"You just lied. To me."

"What, you want to speak to the boss?" Sam threatened.

"Quit it, Sam Winchester. I know all about you and your brother."

"Speaking of, where is that son of a bitch?" Dean bites his tongue at that. That was nothing like Sam.

"Dean? We're playing a little game of cat and mouse right now."

"Okay, lady what's with all the cat idioms?" there's a chuckle over the phone.

"Kinda my thing." 

"Veritas." Sam huffs.

"Well done, you're a smart cookie."

"What'd you do with my brother?" he growled.

"Like you care. You don't give a shit about him. You just think that wherever he is, I am." Dean holds his breath, waiting for his brother's response. But Sam never does. "Well your wrong. He's not with me. In fact, he's a lot closer than you think."

"What does that even mean?" Sam demands.

"Whoop, cat got my tongue." she hangs up.

'Wait, I've got an idea.'

"Goddamn it." Sam muttered. Dean snuck out from under his bed and scratched at the bottom of Sam's jeans.

"What do you want, you stupid cat?" Sam kicks Dean away. 

"Excuse me?" Dean jumps and grasps onto Sam's leg with his claws.

"Bitch!" Sam yelps, and grabs Dean once again. Firmly holding the squirming cat, he threw Dean into the small bathroom. Dean starts to wailing again. 

'Wait, this works too.' Dean jumps up onto the toilet, and draws his claws out. He starts to scribble his name, the meowing slowly dying down as he focuses more on the task. Sam had noticed the silence, and poked his head into the bathroom to find Dean sitting on the ground.

"Needing something to keep you busy?" Sam asked plaintively. Dean jumped onto the tank, and started to point at his name.

"You are one weird fucking cat." Sam said, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not a cat!" the older brother whined.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of days were weird. It's like his physical transformation was affecting him mentally too. Dean kept having the urge to hunt the mice he could hear in the walls, or just piss on the carpet. But, he knew that if he did, Sam would throw him back out. Dean tried showing it was him, attempting to write his name. He soon realized cats couldn't grip pens. He also did human things like pee and poop in the motel's toilet or lie on his back when sleeping. All was in vain, though, Sam didn't notice any of it. He was too focused on finding Veritas, and he still didn't know where Dean was. Sam was getting desperate to find the goddess before more people were dying. And fast.

"Uh, Castiel, I need some help on this one. I don't usually do this kinda thing but Veritas is extremely hard to find. She's killing lots of people, and I know you've got bigger fish to fry, but I think she might have Dean too." Sam whipped around at the sound of wings, and is met by Castiel's hard blue eyes.

"Hello, Sam." 

"Hey, Cas."

"I heard your brother is missing?" Dean meows loudly, attracting Cas's attention. Castiel notices a large sandy cat sitting on the kitchen counter. "And you've got a cat." Cas smiles lightly. He had always liked cats, so graceful. One of gods more beautiful creations. Besides humans of course.

"Cas, c'mon man! It's me!" Castiel's eyes widened.

"Dean?" he approached Dean, bending down to his level.

"You can hear me?" he asks, cocking his head.

"Yes. I have the ability to understand all species."

"Wait what? Cas why are you talking to a cat?" Sam asked skeptically.

"It's Dean." The angel replies without looking.

"You named the cat Dean? I knew you guys had a ' _profound bond_ ' but this is a little much." Sam chuckled sourly.

"No, your brother Dean, is currently this feline." Cas responds, turning to face Sam. If Sam feels any surprise, he doesn't show it. 

"Oh. Well, I guess that explains where he went. Anyway, will you help find the bitch that turned him?"

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Sam demands, a little too aggressively.

"I mean I found Dean, this is where I leave." Cas replies coldly, meeting Sam's aggressive stance and stare.

"You owe me!"

"Something is going on with you. And I won't be involved with it." Sam reaches out to grab Cas but the blue eyed angel was already gone.

"Son of a bitch!"

'So he does agree that somethings wrong.'


End file.
